Edmund Steals Peter's Crown
by narnia and beareject fan 1
Summary: What happens when Edmund's bored and decides to steal the High Kings Crown? Read to find out! Edmund POV. Kind of OOC. Humor! Warning: Intense randomness! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of the characters associated with it.**

**Hi everyone, yes I have written another insane one-shot including Edmund and Lucy again. I figured since I was so bored and not bothered to write something serious, I would just write a small drabble to add to the funny Edmund one-shot collection. I will write one-shots randomly during the year when I come up with good ideas so please put me on authors alert if you enjoy reading stories that come from my crazy mind :D**

**So anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy the craziness and randomness that somehow comes out of my mind.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Edmund Steal's Peters Crown<strong>

**Edmund POV**

_Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring,_ I repeated, over and over in my head. _I think if I was any more bored, I would be dead. _I was walking through the small town outside Cair Paravel looking for something interesting to do. I slumped down on a log, which was sitting on the side of the path, lazily as I watched a few young boys for a minute as they pretended to be thieves stealing bread before I got hit with inspiration; I mean literally, I got hit with an acorn on the head. _Those buggers hurt!_ Once the thudding pain in my head had disintegrated, I stood up and skipped like a little girl happily over to the giant, gates of the great castle that I lived in.

"Hey, Oreius!" I sung loudly through the gate window. He glared at me.

"What do you want, Your Majesty?" he sighed out after about a minute's silence. I put my hands behind my back then and began whistling irritatingly. Let's just say that the gate was opened in the same millisecond. I beamed before skipping up to the main entrance and going inside.

"Oh, Lu-cy!" I yelled loudly. I heard the little twinkle of her feet _(hehe twinkle)_ as she slowly came down the stairs, all the while looking at me through small, narrowed eyes. She stopped directly in front of me before putting her hands on her hips like I had seen Ashley do before. What a copy cat!

"Okay, what crazy, small-brained, stupid scheme have you got planned for today?" she asked in an exasperated tone. I grinned evilly before leaning over and gesturing her closer. She leaned in a little bit so that I could whisper in her ear.

"_We're_ going to steal Peter's crown," I whispered menacingly before cackling at the end of it. _Yes, kings are allowed to cackle like a witch; it's not against the law or anything._ Lucy shot up straight instantly and looked a little worried.

"Um...I don't think that's such a good idea..." she trailed off softly. I crossed my arms and pouted out my bottom lip.

"Why do you always try to ruin my fun?!" I complained while stomping my foot on the ground_. Kings are also allowed to have temper tantrums, don't judge me!_ She sighed and rubbed her temple with her teeny-tiny hand.

"I'm not, it's just, Peter's stressed with Ashley's pregnancy at the moment. She's due in a week's time. He won't be too happy with you if you annoyed him," she explained, not that I paid any attention to what she was saying; I was too focused on the tiny hula-hooping elephant wearing a tutu in my head. _Hehe, it looked funny_. Once the elephant died after being hit in the trunk with the hula hoop, I tried to form a plan in my head. I smiled as soon as I worked out my plan. _This is going to be so cool!_

"Come on, Lu. Let's get this show on the road!" I exclaimed before grabbing her hand harshly and dragging her up the stairs to Peter and Ashley's room. I knew they were both at lunch, so we were okay to go into their mini house for a little while. I slowly opened the door before lunging into the room by doing a rollie pollie. I stood up, rather clumsily, before putting my hands in front of me, prepared to karate chop anyone who came near me. I heard Lucy walk in normally, so I spun around before pointing outside. "No, Lucy, you have to do a rollie pollie into the room. Go out and try again," I commanded her. She looked at me like I was some kind of freak before simply walking over to me.

"No way am I doing that," she told me as she looked around the room. I pouted before sighing, rather frustrated with her.

"Fine," I gave in before getting back to the mission at hand. I leaned against the wall suddenly before slowly walking along it until I came to the edge of the hallway. I then stuck my head out to see if anyone was there before quickly doing a pirouette into the hallway. I then slowly snuck over to the main bedroom before opening the door and looking inside. I gasped as I noticed that the crown was already missing. "SOMEONE STOLE PETER'S CROWN!" I screamed in horror before running wildly out of the mini house. "PETER! PETER! PETER! PETER! PETER!" I screamed before sliding down the stairs banister and landing flat on my face at the end. I got up and very quickly skidded over to the Great Hall before dramatically bursting into the Hall. "PETER, SOMEONE STOLE YOUR CROWN!" I shouted with my eyes closed to make it even more dramatic. I opened them when there was complete silence only to notice that everyone in the room was staring at me with gaping mouths. "IT'S TRUE!" I shouted again. Everyone's heads then turned to Peter who was sitting there shocked.

"Um, Edmund, it's on his head," Ash told me softly after some more silence. I smiled then and cackled evilly _(seriously don't judge me for cackling)_ before sneaking up to the throne like a thief in the night and pinching the crown off Peter's head. I then ran back over to the doorway and turned to the crowd before holding the crown like a little baby in my hands and stroking the precious gems on it.

"It's my precious now," I said in an awesome accent before cackling again and running out of the castle. I stopped suddenly and bought a black cape at the convenient store before putting it on and running dramatically through the town. The little boys that I had been watching this morning all stared at me with awesome smiles on their faces. "Find your own crown! This one is mine!" I shouted at them with the awesome accent again before cackling again and running crazily into the woods.

**Peter POV**

Once Edmund had left the room, I stood up and walked over to the doorway of the Great Hall before almost bashing into Lucy. I grabbed her hand, knowing immediately that she had something to do with the stealing of my precious crown before dragging her outside to watch Edmund run through the town wearing a black cape and cackling like a witch. _Hmm, I will have to make a new law proclaiming that kings aren't allowed to cackle._

"Care to explain?" I asked. She looked up at me innocently.

"It was all Edmunds idea; I had nothing to do with it!" she shouted at me as a reply before covering her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Do me a favour?" I asked casually as I leaned against one of the cream, stone columns that lined the entrance to the castle. She nodded.

"Let me know when he comes back with my crown so that I can kill him," I told her. I looked over to her before adding on, "also, you're grounded." And with those lovely words, I walked back into the castle to finish the lecture that I had been giving before I was so rudely interrupted.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tada! I know, it wasn't the funniest thing I've ever written, but it was fun to write! Please let me know in a review whether you found it funny or not. And thanks for reading!<strong>

**Stay safe until the next time I write a drabble,**

**narnia and beareject fan 1**

**xoxo**


End file.
